whispers in the air
by ADriZZy
Summary: bella and edward story
1. bella

_Bella_

"This cannot be happening" I said to my best friend Alice.

"I'm so sorry Bella I don't know what to say he just got home and broke the news to everybody" my best friend Alice said after the mental break down I just had.

"What am I supposed to do now call him up and say "congratulations I just found out about your engagement" I don't think so Alice"

"Well I for one think you need to call him because he is going to find out sometime". That got me to thinking about how this whole situation.

_Flashback:_

_We were all out having one last party before we did our thing for the summer, so we all went out to our favorite bar and grill Glaceau. We were having the time, Emmett was on top of the bar dancing his ass off, which was quite funny if you were seeing it. But the only thing on my mind tonight was him. He is 6'2 built body, green eyes that I can stair at for days, and this jaw that I would love to lick. Tonight was the night I was going to tell him that I am in love with the night wore on I haven't had the chance to say anything to him, everyone was congratulating him on his internship for the summer in Florida for this music appreciation that he has been looking forward to all winter. He didn't know if he was going to get in or not he had to come up with his own composition as an entry he was working on it for so long , then a month after he mailed it in they sent a letter saying they were happy for him to come this summer. Later on that night it got to the point that that I couldn't walk straight, so Edward said he was taking me home. He didn't have that much to drink since he had a flight in the morning. By we got to my apt things happened really fast, the next I knew we were having sex._

_ End of flashback_

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked me after a while

"yes I'm ok"


	2. edward

_Edward_

I can't believe I'm back home after 8 months of doing what I love, when I first got the letter it was the best thing every. My parents were so proud of me that they bought me a brand new baby grand piano it was all white with my name written in red with the Cullen crest on top it was a beauty. When I first got to Florida I didn't know how it was going to be I made some good friend who loved the same as_ me._

_Flashback_

_When I first met Tanya Anderson she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She the most beautiful eyes, this lovely shade of strawberry blond hair, and legs that went on for day. When we fist started hanging I was a little bit shy to say anything to her that I almost pushed her down the stairs of the dorm that I was staying in, and after her cursing me out for 10 min she asked me out i thought she was joking but when she said to pick her up the next day I couldn't say no._

_End of flashback_

_so here I am waiting at the front door of my parents' house bout to tell them that their 23 year old son was about to get married . _

_I just hope nothing goes wrong._


	3. bad news

_Edward_

"Edward were so happy that your home!" my mother told me as she hugged and kissed me.

"It's good to be home mom" after that my mom was all over the place asking if I was ok did I need anything. That's what I loved about her she always mad me happy,

"Esmee dear leave the poor boy alone he just got home" my father said after a while, he always looked at her with so much love in his eyes I hope to have that with Tanya.

"Hey mom and dad can you call Alice and everybody I have someone I want you to meet" I told them after a while.

"ok Edward they are on their way" after she told me that I went to call Tanya to pull up to the house.

After Tanya came in so did my siblings, Alice and Emmett and their loved ones Rosalie and jasper.

"Eddie" my brother Emmett said "it seems like I haven't seen you in like a year, I need to fill you up on the adventures me and Rosie have been on"

"Slap!"

"Owe! Rosie not that type of adventure"

"It better not have been, and its good having you home Edward" my sister-n-law Rosalie said

"hey Edward how's it been" jasper said

Then all of a sudden something jumped at me, it was my tiny little sister alice

"I've missed you so much Edward you are to never leave me again do you hear me!"

I had to shake my head at that Alice has always been a little bit out there but that's why I love her.

"I promise I won't, but I have someone I want you to meet" I told everybody, as they looked on I called out to Tanya.

As she walked into the room she demanded everybody's attention as she walked in the room I just knew everybody was going to love her.

When I turned around to my family as I held hands with Tanya to say that their shocked faces was a surprise was shocking. Their faces went to confusion to disappointment to angry witch I didn't understand.

"Everybody I want you to meet my fiancé Tanya"


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella_

_ Flashback:_

_This can't happen now I just got my life in order and now I'm pregnant. I'm looking down at this stupid stick as it gives me my future, how one night with the man I love goes wrong. I don't even remember half of that night. It's been a month since he left now I don't know what to do._

_End o flashback_

I am now seven months to day and I look so big, I cant fit into anything my back hurts all the time and this baby is sitting on my fuckin bladder. I know that I am grateful for my little girl but it's just so hard to be pregnant. Today is my baby shower so all of my friends were going to this nice restaurant to celebrate.

"BELLA HURRY UP IN THERE!" Alice yelled at me

"Does it look like I can move in here I'm 7 months pregnant Alice" I yelled back at her. I'm so stressed out nothing is fitting right, and on top of everything Edward is back in town which makes everything more stressful. As I come out of my bedroom everybody is ready to go.

Once outside we hop in the limo and head off to the party. "Alice who is coming"?

"Umm…..Emmett, Carlisle, jasper, Angela and ben Jessica and Jake, Leah and Sam mike and some other people" I sounded like she was hiding something from me and I knew if I asked she was going to lie to me which is not a good thing.

Once we made it to the restaurant they seated us so we can get down to business, we started to play little games where we look at melted chocolate in diapers trying to figure what it is and all that good stuff . A few hours later after I came back from the bathroom I saw two more people added to the table, two people that I didn't want to see because I knew that if he saw me everything would change.

"Bella"

"Edward" I said in a whisper so quiet that nobody but he could hear

"Bella what's going on?" he goes on to ask me, when I look in his eyes for the first time in 9 months

"I'm Pregnant Edward"


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward_

I can't believe I'm back home after 8 months of doing what I love, when I first got the letter it was the best thing every. My parents were so proud of me that they bought me a brand new baby grand piano it was all white with my name written in red with the Cullen crest on top it was a beauty. When I first got to Florida I didn't know how it was going to be I made some good friend who loved the same as_ me._

_Flashback_

_When I first met Tanya Anderson she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She the most beautiful eyes, this lovely shade of strawberry blond hair, and legs that went on for day. When we fist started hanging I was a little bit shy to say anything to her that I almost pushed her down the stairs of the dorm that I was staying in, and after her cursing me out for 10 min she asked me out i thought she was joking but when she said to pick her up the next day I couldn't say no._

_End of flashback_

_so here I am waiting at the front door of my parents' house bout to tell them that their 23 year old son was about to get married . _

_I just hope nothing goes wrong._


End file.
